Users often copy text from documents to a clipboard. However, after the documents are closed, many systems purge the clipboard. Typically, users later reopen the same documents in need of the same text (i.e., the text that was copied to the clipboard). As a result, users may again spend time searching for the text. The time spent finding the needed text may be large, depending on the document size, the user's knowledge of the document, the document's organization, etc.